


Babysitting

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Modern Era, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: If you'd like to see more of this just let me know :=)Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Summon a Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147291) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe). 



******

It was the smell that woke her.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Alex looked around her room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, but then she registered the smell of smoke and saw what looked like a cloud of thick black smoke slithering out from the floor at the foot of the bed. Her fears that something was on fire were dashed when she saw the flashes of red from within in the cloud as it grew thicker and finally coalesced into a humanoid figure with gleaming red eyes.

“ _ **Alex**_ ” it hissed in a deep, rumbling echoing voice.

“Oh. Hey, Astra” Alex waved as the cloud being shimmered and then took the form a woman with long dark hair with a streak of white in it.

“Damn,” the newcomers scowled as she put her hands on her hips “ _how_ do you _do_ that?” she demanded.

“You’re the only demon who visits me,” Alex shrugged, reaching out to turn on the bedside light. Squinting at the clock she saw that she it was only fifteen minutes before she had to wake up anyway “what brings you by?”

“Can you do me a favor?” Astra asked, following Alex as the mortal padded into the bathroom, the mirror reflecting a red-skinned horned creature behind Alex’s own reflection.

“Depends on the favor,” Alex shrugged, as she set about brushing her teeth, completely unfazed by the demon’s reflection “you don’t want me to go down to hell again to help you track down a misfiled soul do you?”

“Oh, no,” Astra shook her head “no, no, no. Nothing like that, promise”

“Good,” Alex declared “because I think I still have frostbite from the Ninth Circle”

“Yeah, it’ll do that to you,” Astra shrugged “anyway, I was hoping that you babysit my niece?” she asked.

Alex paused.

“I didn’t even know that you had a niece” she stated.

“Yeah, it’s not something we advertise,” Astra shrugged “she’s an angel”

“Wait,” Alex turned to face her, toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth “you’re a demon, how can your niece be an angel?” she asked.

“We don’t have DNA, Alex,” Astra reminded her “conception is a bit different in the outer realms”

Alex shrugged.

“Whatever,” she dismissed “she won’t try to convert me will she?”

“She shouldn’t,” Astra shrugged “so? Will you?” she asked.

“I guess,” Alex shrugged “why can’t you?”

“Think about that for a second,” Astra prompted her “you want me to take my niece, who is a literal _angel_ , down to hell with me”

“Right. Sorry I asked,” Alex nodded. Finishing with her teeth, she dried her hands and smirked up at Astra “remind me again, how did we start dating?”

“You summoned me while you were bored at sixteen,” Astra reminded her “so, how’s the new job going? Cured cancer yet?”

“No, not yet,” Alex laughed “what about you? Heard you got promoted to…what was it…tier one demon?”

“Mm-hmm,” Astra nodded as Alex began stripping off her clothes “you are now dating the right hand of Lucifer himself”

“Congrats,” Alex grinned as she stepped into the shower, Astra remaining outside “so, torture any dammed souls yet?”

“Well, you’ve seen the news about that killer down by the dock?” Astra prompted “the one who’s been killing hookers?”

Alex stuck her head out of the shower, recalling the story in question, an unknown man had been brutally slaying women—chiefly prostitutes—down by the docks for the past few months, leaving the whole city in pins and needles.

“You got him?” she asked.

“We got him” Astra grinned.

“Yes!” Alex grinned “how’d he die anyway?” she wondered as she ducked back into the shower

“Tripped and fell down the stairs,” Astra replied “a bit anticlimactic, I know. But still, we got him. He is now a permeant resident of hell for all eternity”

“Good riddance,” Alex declared. Finished with her shower, she stepped out “hand me that towel?”

Taking the towel from the demon, she began to dry off.

“So, when’s your niece arriving?” she asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth a blinding flash filled the room, a figure materializing. Blinking as the light dimmed, Alex squinted at the newcomer, a young blonde woman about Astra’s height and appearing to be about Alex’s age. Looking around, the blonde suddenly winced.

“Ooh, oops,” she said “sorry, aunt Astra”

“That’s all right, Kara”

Turning to look, Alex winced as well at the sight of Astra—now returned to her natural demonic form. Large tattered-looking skeletal bat wings unfurled from her back, accompanied by a long serpent-like tail, while a set of cloven hooves stomped at the carpeting, while a pair of long horns curled up from her forehead, almost reaching the ceiling, a ball of fire suspended between the two tips, as her red skin glinted in the light. 

Looking her up and down, Alex frowned.

“Did you do something with your wings?” she asked “they look…more tattered than normal”

The demon smiled.

“ _ **Thanks for noticing**_ ” with a grunt, Astra resumed human form “well, Alex, I’d you to meet my niece, Kara. Kara, this is Alex”

“Hi” happily offering a hand the angel eagerly shook Alex’s hand “do you have any doughnuts?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Alex answered, startled by the question “check in the kitchen,” as Kara hurried off to do just that, Alex looked up at Astra in confusion “doughnuts?” she asked.

“She’s not used to physical form,” Astra shrugged “she’ll be fine,” she glanced at the watch on her wrist “and I need to go, those souls aren’t going to torture themselves you know” her form began to dissipate, taking on the black smoke like shape.

“Be back soon!” Alex urged after her as her form vanished completely. Now alone, she headed out into the kitchen, finding Kara had raided her cabinets and was in the midst of building a smorgasbord.

“Yeah,” Alex sighed “I’m dating a demon and now I’m babysitting an angel. This should be fun”

“ _ **And maybe pigeons will fly out of your ass**_ ” Astra’s voice said suddenly.

“Thanks for the visual”

“ _ **You’re welcome,**_ ” the demon replied “ _ **and thanks**_ ”

“Thanks for what?”

“ _ **The idea,**_ ” Astra replied “ _ **I think I know how to start our newest resident’s eternal suffering**_ ”

“Pigeons flying out of his ass?” Alex echoed.

“ _ **Well….‘something’ flying out of his ass anyway,**_ ” Astra chuckled “ _ **Kara? Be good**_ ”

“I’m an angel,” Kara objected around bites of peanut butter “I am the literal embodiment of good”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed as she started up the coffee “this is going to be a ‘great’ day”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of this just let me know :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
